Wally and Kuki
by Preci LV
Summary: A few years into the future, the members of Sector V create a new league called the Teens Next Door, where they kill bad guys who want to spread evil instead of good. Wallabee was the juvenile of the group, but he has a huge crush on Kuki, who feels the same way, but can't since her parents want her keep her Japanese culture alive.
1. Meet the TND

**T.N.D.**

 **(Acronym for Teens Next Door)**

After the members of Sector V were decommissioned a few years into the future, they have decided not to retire, but to start a new league. A better league. As they called the new league, the Teens Next Door (TND, for short), all members decide it was best for Abigail Lincoln (Numbah 5), to be leader, since she was the oldest at sixteen. The T.N.D. was designed to destroy and kill public enemies who wanted evil instead of goodness. After Father, the main enemy of the older Kids Next Door, fled from the city a couple years ago, the TND had to be a lookout for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, whose identities and their locations were nowhere to be found. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., AKA Numbah 2 and the kid genius, had to design a better-looking treehouse in place of their older treehouse. Filled with much better technology and wider space, it was not bad, for Hoagie was a pasty colored genius at fifteen and taking college courses in high school, since he was a Sophomore. Not wanting to skip any grades, he was content on being a Sophomore, not wanting to make a big deal out of being a kid genius at a young age.

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon. The kids were home from school and they had **major** homework to work on. Life in high school wasn't _all_ that it was cracked up to be. As Abigail Lincoln tosses her bookbag on the coffee table, she decides to flop her whole body on the lemon-colored couch, massaging her temples on her forehead with her chocolate colored fingers. Hoagie Gilligan, looking at Abby through his grayish hat with matching colored goggles, laughs as he was working on the latest experiment, the Hoagie Machine, which was a machine gun that can carry at least thirty bullets at a time. Abigail takes a look at the big screened computer that Hoagie was working on. Impressed with the results, she says, while grabbing her signature red Gatsby cap, "Nice work, soldier. If we only can design a bigger plane..."

Hoagie laughs.

"Good one, Abby. I have blueprints in my room."

"Awesome."

Suddenly, they both hear the door open and slam shut. They sigh to themselves as they both say, "Wally."

Wallabee Beetles, AKA Numbah 4 and the toughest one in the TND, was blocking the front door with his muscular body. Wally was incredibly strong for the age of fourteen. Pushing the blonde locks out of his eyes, he glances out the window. Police cars were speeding down the road while their sirens were blaring loudly. Passing the oversized treehouse, Wally cheers as they leave. Walking into his room, Abby was in front of him, her nostrils huffing and puffing steam.

"What the hell did you steal this time?"

"I don't know whatever the hell you're jive talking, Abigail."

"Give it to me, Wallace."

"Ew! Gross! Isn't that Maurice's job?"

Hoagie looks up from the computer when he heard the cursed name. Maurice, AKA former Numbah 9, and Hoagie's competition for Abigail's love, was the most loved member of the KND before he was decommissioned, breaking many hearts of all of the other former members.

"What about him...?", asks Hoagie.

"Get back to work, Numbah 2!", yells Abigail, who didn't let her eyes leave Wally.

Wally, who was the juvenile delinquent in the group, smirks at Abigail as she was breaking. "Maurice is _not_ to be spoken about around me...got it!?"

"Whatever.", says Wally, as he rolls his eyes as he was going to his room. "Where's-"

"Shopping with her parents and her sister.", says Abigail, glaring at him still.

"Oh. Why are you still staring at me?!"

"Because I hate you."

"Awww. Thank you!"

"Shut up!"

Abigail was opening her blue and white backpack as she was about to do her homework. Wally, on the other hand, goes into his room, where his bed was a boxing rink. He takes out the purple leather pouch out of his back pocket and opens it. It was a golden chain with a heart locket. It was meant for his crush, Kuki Sanban, AKA Numbah 3. She was the nurse of the group and the trigger-happy one. She was also the best friend of Abigail, which was irritating Wally, since Abigail was _constantly picking on_ Wallabee Beetles when it came to his crush on the Japanese beauty. Coming from Australia, he wasn't exactly the _smart_ for his age. Mostly being detained in juvy most of his life and nearly being held back, his father had tried multiple times begging on is knees for Wallabee to not get held back nor suspended, for his dad was recently divorced and had to take care of him and his three year old brother, Joey Beetles. He sighs to himself as he takes a look at an old picture of him and Kuki from when they were kids. Kuki was the youngest at thirteen. Wally thought it would be a bit weird to date her, but the feeling of love was too strong for the Aussie native.

"Oh, Kuki...my sweet Kuki. Why do you have to be so fuckin' beautiful...?"

He glances at the photo once more.

Just then, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Wally quickly puts the photo and the leather pouch away. Scrambling to the door, he opens it with a look upon his face. It was Nigel Uno, AKA Numbah One and the former leader of Sector V.

Looking down at the blonde boy a bit through his black shades, he smooths his brown hair down and sneers.

"Heard you've been stealing again."

"No! Abigail snitched, didn't she? The nerve of that bitch! Even if I _did_ steal, it ain't none of your damn business!"

"We all know how much you love-"

"Why can't I come here without _you morons_ pestering me every fuckin' five seconds!"

Wallabee makes his way through the front door, Abby and Hoagie distracted by the blueprints to even notice him. Wally speed-walks as he was about to go home, but he strangely hears a wailing sound.

 _Shit...the cops._

Wallabee Beetles was running now. Running as he hears the police coming closer and closer. Gaining on him. It wasn't until then that he was being tackled by a dark-skinned skinny police man.

"Hands where I can see them!"

"I ain't did nothin'!"

The other police man, a muscular white man, comes closer to the juvenile. "We caught you on camera stealing a golden chain. Give it up, Beetles."

"Don't know what the hell you talkin' 'bout!"

"Search him, Jones."

Officer Jones searches Wally's jean pockets friskily.

"Watch where you touchin' me, mate!", yells Wallabee.

Just then, a gray Mustang pulls up. A tall man with blonde hair, resembling Wallabee, comes out of the car.

"Please, officer. I'm sure that whatever my son has done...he's sorry."

"Dad...", says Wally.

Officer Jones lets him go while the one called Officer Preston tells Wally's dad what had happened.

"I can pay for it...how much is the chain?"

"Three hundred dollars."

Sid Beetles' face fell as he hears the amount of the chain.

"How...how much?"

"Three hundred. Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no. I...just don't have it right now."

"Well, your son, sir, has twenty-four hours to return that chain or else we'll have no choice but to arrest him."

"Can I just pay some now and then some later, officer?"

"Sounds shady..."

"I'm not shady, honestly."

The two officers began to go into the cop car, but Officer Preston says, "Twenty-four hours." He closes the door. Leaving the scene, Sid Beetles motions his older son to go into the car. As they drove off, Wally's father was staring at him through the mirror. Sighing, he says, "Wally...why? You know I don't have any money right now."

"Maybe you shoulda thought of that when Mom left you! US!"

"It's not-"

"I know."

Sid sighs to himself and smiles meekly.

"Mom loves you, son."

"Why did she leave?"

"We're just different. That's all...don't worry your little head, alright?"

"Yeah, Dad.", says Wallabee as he stares out of the window. Joey, on the other hand, was sleeping. Wally smiles at his little brother, then sighs to himself. His father woke him out of his daydreams by asking, "Is the chain for Kuki?"

Wally looks up, blushing, then nods.

"She doesn't care if you don't have any money, Wallabee."

"Dad, you have three jobs. Of course, Kuki would CARE!"

"Kuki's a sweet girl, Wally."

Wallabee let his anger go. He knew he couldn't be mad at his father, being poor and divorced, but it was frustrating for Wallabee to be poor and angry. Kuki would hate him, so he thought. But, Kuki _was_ a sweet girl. Wally sighs as he heads to his thoughts.

 _Kuki. My sweet Kuki. I love you so much. I wonder if you'll love me back..._


	2. Detention

It was the next morning that bugged Wallabee more than usual. It was the first day from his week-long suspension for breaking a freshman boy's nose. The freshman boy didn't do **anything** to Wallabee, but only looked at him. But, he looked at Wally the wrong way. So, Wallabee grabs him by the shirt collar, choking him and punching him in the face, eventually breaking his nose. But, THAT was last week. This is a new week. And Wallabee was trying to stay out of trouble. At least, for his dad's sake. Just then, when he was opening his locker, he spots a girl with her long black hair into a tight bun, wearing a long silky white kimono and tan sandals, with white powder on her face and red lipstick on her lips. She walks by Wallabee without a single word. He turns his head and says, "Hey!"

The girl turns around.

"Sorry, Wally. I didn't see you."

"Wait...KUKI?! Is that you...?"

"Yeah.", she says as she was carrying a heavy green backpack. Though Kuki was the youngest at thirteen, she was a freshman, like Wallabee, due to her high grades (and her parents demanding to have her skip a few grades). "Don't get used to it. I'm gonna change into the girls' room."

As she goes into the girls' room, she quickly changes. Coming out of the room, she was now dressed into a green jersey shirt, that was showing her belly button, black leggings, black and white Jordan sneakers, and a backwards green baseball cap, her makeup wiped off of her face. Wallabee couldn't stop staring.

"Sorry.", Kuki says. "My parents don't want me dressing up all- _American_. They want me to explore my culture and learn from it. Whatever."

"I-I-I...I..."

Kuki smiles as she gets on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. "You're so funny, dear Wallabee."

The bell rings.

"Have to get to Biology. See you at Lunch, Wally?"

Wally shakes his head and says, "Yeah."

Kuki smiles as she leaves. Wally, who was still staring at Kuki, looks at her with admiration. Looking at her curves and hips, he didn't realize that his mouth was open until Abigail slaps him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Dammit, Abigail! What the hell?"

"Oh. _My bad._ I didn't know."

"Shut up."

Abigail laughs as she drags him by his orange hoodie to his class in Art along with her.

At Art, he couldn't concentrate! He was drawing Kuki and hearts with the number three on them. Wally sighs at the Kuki drawing. A boy manages to snatch the notepad from Wallabee. A Senior. Boy, did Wally hate Seniors! They were the _worst!_

"Give it back!", whispers Wallabee.

The Senior, who was named Marco, laughs. "It's this Japanese hottie, isn't it. Huh, beetle juice?!"

"You just WANT me to get suspended again..."

"Maybe...or..."

Marco grabs his orange hood and pulls it above his head as he punches Wally on the ribcage. Abigail, watching the two boys, tackles the Senior, while Wally broke out of his grasp. The Art teacher, Mrs. Marrone, a skinny, caramel-colored woman, looks up from her grading and calls the office while trying to break up Marco and Abigail.

"Stop it, you two!", she yells.

Wallabee comes after Marco, hitting him with a ruler on the back of his head.

" _Wallabee Beetles!_ I thought that that suspension you've endured would knock some sense into you!"

Then, a security guard, dark-skinned and dressed in a white button-down shirt and black pants came into the room. Wally and Abby looked at each other guiltily while Marco smirks.

Sitting in the principal's office, Abigail had her Gatsby cap rim lowered while Wally was glaring at the door. He felt guilty a bit. He _did_ promise his father to stay away from trouble, now his promise was broken, all thanks to that damn Senior! As Marco came out of the office, smirking, he laughs at the teenagers.

"Stupid idiots...", he mutters as he pasts Wallabee. He glares at Marco.

"Shut up."

" _You_ shut up! Mister Kuki...she'll **never** fall for a juvy kid!"

Marco tore up Wally's picture of Kuki and the pieces scattered around Wally's feet as Marco spat on his sneakers while he ran off. Wallabee jumps up to punch him, but Abigail sneers at him, making him sit down and calm down deeply.

As the principal called their names, they went inside. Looking the elderly white man in the face. Mister Jackson, a Southern man from Georgia, glares at the two teens.

"Wallabee Beetles...I thought that long suspension would do you some good. CLEARLY, I was wrong. And you've brought dear _Miss Lincoln_ into your buffoonery! Why don't you just drop-out of this school...? Makes it easier for **everyone**!"

"Mister Jackson, if I can intervene here," says Abigail, showing her most concern. "Wallabee was minding his own business; it was all **Marco's fault**!"

"Don't make excuses for Mister Wallabee here, Miss Lincoln. He'll need to make better use of himself...Detention all week this week!"

"But-"

"Miss Lincoln! Please!"

Abigail hangs her head down. "Sorry, Wally."

Wallabee saw the hurt in Abigail's face. He never saw her act like this before. She _truly_ cared for him...even if they had their times. Then, they hear two girls giggling together. It was Kuki along with her other female friend and Nigel's girlfriend, Lizzie Devine, who had lost some weight over the years. They had a message for the principal.

"Mister Jackson, you have a concerned parent waiting to see you.", says Lizzie. "Oh, hey you guys!" Lizzie waves at Abigail and Wally. They both smile meekly and wave back. Kuki looked concerned.

"Are you two in trouble?", she asks.

"Miss Lincoln's punishment would be discussed later, but Wallabee... _on the other hand..._ ", says Mister Jackson.

"Oh, no...", she says.

Wallabee hangs his head as well.

 _Shit..._

Kuki rubs on his back while Lizzie says, "Typical Wallabee, messing up _again_!"

"C'mon, Liz. Be nice to him. He's just misunderstood...", she says as she was looking into his eyes, then looks away. "Mister Jackson, there must be a _reasonable_ punishment for him?"

Mister Jackson looks at the troubled Aussie and says, "I guess he could spend afterschool helping you out in the office, filing and printing papers..."

In the back of Wally's mind, it felt cruel and unusual, but it was more of an award than punishment! Being with Kuki was all that he wanted...


	3. Chad Dickson

After school, Wallabee met up with Kuki at the principal's office. Kuki motioned him to one of the small desks in a corner where she placed a stack of papers and folders that needed to be filed. Wally's mouth was open to his knees as he saw the stack. As he was about to complain, he saw the fire inside of Kuki's eyes, making him shut his mouth. As he files away, Kuki, on the other hand, was reapplying her Japanese makeup on her face.

"Kuki?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"Umm...why are you putting on your stuff back on?"

" _I told you!_ My parents hate the American style of fashion! They're so damn superficial!"

In the years that he had met her, that was the first time that Wallabee had heard Kuki swear...and it was sexy. He wanted her to say more, but she was going to the girls' room to change.

Wallabee sighs as he stuffs the folders and puts them into a drawer.

 _Where had my life come to? Why can't I just swallow my damn pride and talk to her? It's not like Kuki had any type of bad girl in her...but...it would be appealing to see that from her..._

Wallabee shakes the dirty thoughts out of his head when his communicator goes off. It was Nigel, calling him. What was it that his former leader needed? But, did Wally really want to listen what Nigel had to say? He was still pissed off at him for investigating him yesterday. He sighs. He knew that he had to answer to Nigel soon.

"What the hell, Uno? I'm in _detention_..."

"I see that."

"Abigail told you, didn't she...? Why can't you morons mind your damn business!"

"*Sigh*...It's Chad."

"Chad...? Yes! Finally, some action! Lemme get Kuki."

"How _are_ you and Kuki?"

"We're...good. Why do you care, anyway, Uno...?"

"Just wondering. Kuki was pretty."

"Uno! You love Lizzie! Stop it!"

Wally didn't understand why he was being so defensive when it came to talking about Kuki. It made him mad, though, when another boy talked about her, Marco in particular.

"Will you get Kuki already and face Chad?"

"Will do, Your Highness."

Nigel scoffs and turns off his communicator. The nerve of Nigel Uno flirting with _his_ Kuki! If Nigel was **actually** flirting with Kuki. As Kuki came from the bathroom, Wallabee grabs her arm, so they can leave.

"Wally! What the hell!"

There she goes again.

"Where are you _taking_ me! If you think that I'm going to bust you out of detention, you're mistaken!"

"It's Chad Dickson."

"Chad? Wow! Ok, I'm in!"

After changing into her original outfit again, Wally was worried.

"Hey, Kuki. Maybe you should change back..."

"Why not? Don't turn into my parents, Wallabee!"

"NO! It's just...it's too revealing."

"Shut up. Let's go to the treehouse and get our weapons."

Kuki, fuming at Wally as she goes to the treehouse, didn't look back at Wally, who was embarrassed as feeling stupid. Why did he had to open his stupid mouth! It was Nigel's fault for messing his head! As they go into the treehouse, Kuki goes into her room to grab her belt full of shuriken, or ninja stars. Wally, on the other hand, grabs some bandages and boxing gloves.

Wallabee and Kuki tracked down the TND's location, which was downtown. Finding them face to face with Chad, Kuki and Wally stayed hidden. Glancing at Chad, who managed to grow muscular and had a goatee, even though he was about sixteen or seventeen, Kuki was aiming her hands to strike him with her shurikens.

Hitting him in the arm, Chad screams out in pain as he grabs his left arm where the shuriken hit him at.

"Kuki, baby.", says Abigail as she smiles secretly. Getting up from her knees, she puts her baseball hat behind her back and laughs. "Sucks to be you, Chad! My girl got you!"

Hoagie, on the other hand, puts his machine gun down and looks around him and says, "Kuki?"

Nigel smirks. "Kuki. Atta girl."

Kuki rolls over to where Chad was standing and karate-chops him from behind. Falling forward, Chad glares at the beautifully boujee Asian before gazing at her curves. "Well, well. If it isn't Miss Kuki Sanban. I've seen you've grown up into an attractive young lady."

"Keep your eyes on the road, Chaddie."

"Heh. Maybe I will."

Kuki grabs the front of his red football jersey and punches him square in the jaw, but misses as he moves his head slightly to the right, her weak point since she was a leftie.

Wallabee couldn't let Kuki have ALL of the fun, so he kicks Chad to the side and grabs him into a headlock. Making him beg for mercy, Wallabee throws Chad down to the ground. Laughing to Wallabee, Chad says, "You moron! You're just as stupid as the others! Wallabee Beetles...the dumb ass of the group."

" _Shut your fuckin' mouth about me!_ "

Wallabee grabs Chad, beating him senseless. Abigail and Nigel all pulled him off of the former KND operative, who was in pain and bloody. Kuki grabbed some medical equipment and put some ointment on his wounds. Wallabee looks at Kuki with jealousy, making him sick. Why was Kuki helping out the enemy! Was she so hypnotized by Chad? No way. Not Kuki. It was her nature to be helpful, for she was the medical expert of the group.

"Let's take him to the treehouse.", says Kuki.

All of the friends looked at each other worriedly. None of them thought of it as a good idea. Hogarth and Nigel helped Chad into the plane as Kuki and Abigail walked together with Wally, who was looking at his feet, shameful for what he has done. He _didn't mean_ to hurt Chad; Chad, to him, was public enemy number two, making Father, if he ever showed his presence again, public enemy number one. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were no longer a fret with Father gone. Still, Wally wa s a bit worried. What would Chad to Wallabee if he recovered form his wounds...?


	4. Kuki's Soft Side

As Kuki was addressing Chad's major wounds, Wallabee was too busy staring at the floor. Why did he have to be so damn brutal...? Wallabee was now looking at Kuki, who was about done with wrapping up Chad's bandages. Chad lightly smiles at her. Kuki nods back, smiling at him. Wallabee growls under his breath. Abigail was sucking on a lollipop, coming towards Wallabee.

"Calm down, will ya? She's just being a nurse."

"I KNOW, Abigail. Don't need to be reminded."

"Psst. FYI, keep it cool."

"I don't make no promises."

Abigail sighs as she goes over to Hoagie, who was joking off with Nigel. As Kuki finishes up, Chad thanks her and says, "You TND dorks are _so_ in for it!"

"It was Wally's fault, and I don't blame him!", Abigail says as she was talking to the boys.

"Abby," says Kuki with a frown. "We need to respect our former leader...I guess."

"Kuki, what are you sayin'?", asks Wallabee.

"Cut him some slack. He WAS almost beaten to death _by you_."

Wallabee stammers as he looks at her, but Kuki was helping Chad Dickson to the couch and made him feel comfortable. Wallabee growls under his breath as Chad was getting special treatment by Kuki Sanban. Abigail sighs as she steers Wally away from them. Wally was about to smack her away, but he didn't. He just goes into his room, where Chad follows him.

"What are _you_ doing here, Dickson!"

"Wanted to talk."

"About what? Your revenge on me or some crap like it?"

"You like Kuki?"

"Why do you care?"

"Can I ask you a damn question without _you acting like a-_ "

"Like what...?"

Chad thinks then sighs. "Kuki is cute. I'll admit that."

"Stay away from her!"

"Or what you'd do? Beat me again? That'll make her hate you and come to me."

"Is that your plan?"

"Nope...but since we're talking about her...she'll look around my arm."

Wally was about to knock his lights out...but...something stopped him. Chad was looking at something. Something purple. Crap.

"What's that?", Chad asks, pointing to what he was looking at. Wallabee turns around and sits on it quickly. "S'none of your business!"

Chad pushes him off of it and grabs the purple pouch and takes out the golden chain. "Heard this was _stolen property..._ Wonder what Kuki'll think of this."

"Don't tell her!"

"Or what?"

Wally said nothing.

"Exactly.", says Chad with a wicked smile. Kuki knocks on Wally's door and enters. She looks back and forth at the two boys.

"Guys, I have to get home now. Family matters. I'll be back, okay?"

Chad nods at her with a smile and a wink. Kuki smiles and says, "Is everything okay, Wally?"

"Yeah."

Kuki smiles and hugs both him and Chad as she leaves. Chad leaves after her. He pops his head out later, saying, "Kuki _will_ be mine, Beetles. Oh, after we have sex...I'll be gentle to her."


	5. A Kuki-Chad Romance?

The next morning, at school, Wally couldn't help himself but to think about Chad. Chad and Kuki. Hw they'd look together. He shakes his head as he was walking to class with Abigail and Hoagie. Abby looks at the Aussie lovesick kid and asks, "What's with you?"

"Nothing! Can I walk in peace?!"

Abby pinches the bridge of her nose while Hoagie was trying his hardest to contain his laughter.

"Hoagie, be responsible for once!" yells Abigail, rolling her eyes as they go into their separate classes. Abigail to her Advanced English class, Hoagie to his Chemistry class and Wallabee to his History class. As he was going to the classroom, he was face-to-face with Kuki, who was talking to Chad. Wally frowns as he finds his seat far from them. Kuki looks at him and says, "Hey, Wally! Over here!"

Wally groans and smiles fake-like and sits next to her, much to Chad's dismay.

"*Ahem*…", says Chad, excusing himself. "I should get to class. I'm not a freshman anymore."

"Oh, I thought you were lost.", says Wally mockingly.

Chad, rolling his eyes, says, "I'm not a dumb ass, let alone _you_ , who I'm surprised that you're not held back. Probably because your daddy is too busy buying your way all of the time."

"Shut up about my dad!"

"Or else what? You can't hit me, remember?"

Wally groans. Kuki sighs and says, "Stop it, you two. Wally, you can't get in trouble again, or else, Jackson's gonna suspend you again."

Wally rolls his eyes as Chad leaves, smirking. "Kuki, I'll see ya later?"

Kuki nods, smiling at the villain.

Does she even know what his thoughts were?

Wally scoots over next to Kuki. "What the hell were you two talking about?"

"Oh, he was apologizing for earlier."

"You believe him?"

"Honestly...I don't know."

"Kuki, you're smart."

Wally's phone was going off. It was his father. "Dad...?"

He goes out to the hallway.

"Hey, son. I paid off that bracelet."

"Really?"

"It wasn't easy."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm doing better with my paycheck now."

"That's good...how's Joey...?"

"He's great. Wanna talk to him?"

"Yea."

His father hands over the phone to his brother, Joey. "Hi, big brother!"

"Hey, kiddo."

"Heard about Daddy?"

"Yea. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Yeah...? Wanna hang out after you get home?"

"Sure thing."

Wally was meaning to spend time with his family, anyway, since he was always getting into trouble all of the damn time.

"Gotta go. Dad wants the phone back."

"Bye, kiddo."

"So," says his father. "Are you okay?"

"Yea."

"And Kuki?"

"She's awesome."

"You still have the bag?"

"Yea..."

"She'll love it, son."

"Thanks, Dad...Gotta go. Class is starting."

"Bye, son."

"Bye, Pop."

As Wally goes back to the room, Kuki asks, "Who was that...Mister Beetles?"

"Yea. He says hi."

"Good. I like your family. Is he still working all those jobs...?"

"Umm-hmm."

"Is that personal?"

"No."

"You sound vogue."

"I don't know big words, Kuki. You know that."

"Sorry. What I mean is...you sound 'fake'."

"Fake...? ME?! Pffft...not I."

"Wally."

Wally bit his lip and stared at the sexy Asian freshman. "Stop judging me, woman!"

Kuki rolls his eyes and said, "Ok, Wally."

He remembers something. "Kuki...? I have something for you."

"Really?"

He takes out the purple pouch and hands it to her, making her raise an eyebrow. "Wally. You didn't."

"I did..."

"It was YOU?"

"Huh...?"

Kuki takes out the bracelet and glares at him. "I knew it looked familiar! I saw this on the news! YOU stole this, Wally...! How could you DO this?!"

She was crying. Wally was trying to shush her.

"Don't cry, mate. I was just-"

"Get away from me, Beetles! And take this crap with you!"

She throws the pouch at him and storms out the room, making the teacher, who was coming in, look at her and Wally. "What's-"

"Nothing.", mumbles Wally. "Wait up, Kuki!"

Wally runs after her, but she was faster. Her long black hair flowing in the breeze. Pulling her hair, Wally turns her around and says, "Kuki, I'm sorry."

"You're stealing again...WHY?"

"I...I just wanted to impress you."

"Well, good fuckin' job! I'm 'impressed'!"

Wally blushes. She was really angry and it was his fault.

Dammit...

Kuki turns around to go back into the classroom before telling Wallabee that she wasn't going to speak to him for the rest of the day. So, Wally was more focused on his work and paying Kuki any mind. After class, Kuki walks off away from Wallabee and meets up with Chad, who hugged her with a smile on his face. A smile that Wally didn't trust. Just then, someone hit him on the head.

"Ow! The hell?!"

It was Nigel, who was holding hands with Lizzie, who pushed up her glasses and glares at Wally. Wally rolls his eyes and says, "Uno. Devine. What...?"

"What's wrong with my friend, Beetles?", asks Lizzie with an edge to the tone of her voice.

"Shut it, Devine, it's none of your damn business!"

"It IS, since you're a screw-up!"

"Stop!", says Nigel, who ran his fingers through his newly grown hair. "Wally, is it about the bracelet...?"

Wally growls but later nods.

Lizzie, laughing, says, "You try to impress her with some cheap bracelet?"

Nigel, with a worried look, since he knew the truth, says, "Liz, be nice, please. I'm sure that it was more than that..."

Giving Wallabee a look, Nigel walks with Lizzie before whispering in his ear, "Fix this!"

He was going to fix it. It was only a matter of time. He was walking down the hallway, when he heard Kuki's voice. He finds her talking to Chad, who was nodding. He overhears them without being caught.

"Don't get me wrong, chad. Wally's a good guy. He just does...stupid things."

"He coulda asked someone for help."

"You know how Wally is. He does things on his own."

"Do you like him?"

The moment of truth. Wally leans in closer.

"Honestly...I like him better when he's not doing bad things."

Wally nearly fell over.

 _Only when I'm not doing bad things..._

"You need a REAL guy, Kuki."

"Like you...? You're way older than me...besides...the others won't approve. I know Wally won't."

"Who cares? You're a smart and cute girl."

Chad holds her chin and makes her look him in the eye and kisses her cheek. "Think about it, Kuki."

He walks away, before bumping into Wallabee. Dusting himself off, Chad smirks. "Well, well. Kuki was JUST talking about you. Wanna know what she said?"

Wally growls and says, "Kuki's not gonna be yours, you old man!"

"Ha! Kuki's smart, unlike YOU, who thinks stealing is cool!"

"Says a teen villain!"

The two stare down at each other and huffed. Walking away, Chad says, "Time's ticking, Wallabee. Better make your move. Or else. Kuki's mine."


	6. Father's Return

After school, the TND friends decide to meet up at their favored treehouse to discuss their homework and work on making better weapons. Hoagie, who was already working on it, was in sitting on his brown rotative-chair front of the computer, fixing any mistakes on his blueprints. Kuki was STILL not talking to Wally as she was sitting on the yellow couch, a seat in between them, and he didn't care. Nigel, noticing the situation, whispers in Abigail's ear, as she was sitting on her favorite red recliner, so she can discuss the situation with them to fix their broken relationship. She groans. She was DONE being Wally's babysitter. Abigail was their _leader_ , not their _babysitter_. But, she had to do whatever her former boss says, since her job was on the line. Apart from stressing out about the Delightful Children being on the run and Father fleeing the city and the ups and downs of high school then there's Cree in college and Maurice blowing up her phone...Abigail didn't need the extra gray hair. No wonder Nigel was struggling to keep _his hair growing!_ Blowing, Abigail, struggling to get out of her comfort zone, goes to sit in the empty space on the yellow couch and hugs her teammates, making them uncomfortable, since they know that Abigail was _not_ the hugging type. Wallabee tries to escape her grip, but she was too strong. Yet, he was stronger! Wally breaks free and says, "Abby's a hugger now? What has the world _turned into?_ Am I right, Hoagie?"

Hoagie, snickering, turns in his chair and says, "Maybe she's trying to be...a _nicer_ leader? Abigail is FULL of surprises! Maurice is doing a bang-up job, Abby!"

Abigail, glaring at him, who turned back with his face turned red, shakes her head and says, "I'm just want to talk to TWO of my _favorite friends in the world_!"

"How much are you being paid to do this..?"

"Wally, why are you such a pain in the ass sometimes?"

Wally shrugs and smirks.

Abby didn't have time for this. She had homework to finish up. Just then, the monitor started to beep loudly. Nigel nearly falls off of his red and white recliner as he runs to Hoagie's side as Hoagie types on the computer keys. There was a red light blinking as Hoagie pulled up a map of downtown and his face went blank as he saw the results.

"Father...", mumbles Hoagie.

"What was that?", asks Nigel. "Speak up, Gilligan!"

"Father's back!"

Kuki and Abigail gasps. Nigel's face hardens.

The only one left was Wallabee, who raised his fist and says, "YES! Finally some action comes our way! We've been waitin' for this for YEARS now! C'mon! Where is his location?"

"Downtown."

"I don't see why _you're_ so happy.", says Kuki. "Is this an excuse to beat up _another_ person...?"

"Didn't I say I'm sorry?"

"No."

"Knock it off, you two!", says Nigel. "Hoagie, help Abby load the weapons on the plane. Kuki. Wally. Get your gear. We've got Father to kill."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Strange. They weren't expecting company on a mission. As Abigail opened the door, her face went blank as she lets Chad into the treehouse.

"Heard Father's back. You TN-Dorks need help?"

"Why would WE need YOUR help, Chad?", growls Wally.

"Because since I'm older and _wiser_ than all of you, I know about what Father might have up his sleeve."

Everyone was all tense until Kuki pipes up.

"Chad should lead us..."

Everyone went crazy and started arguing with the Japanese beauty, except for Nigel, who was stroking his hair and was lost in his thoughts. After awhile, Nigel finally got his friends to shut up as he says, "Enough! Kuki's got a point. If Chad was on the team, he'd be able to counterattack Father, since he knows his moves..."

" _We_ know all of his moves, too!", yells Wallabee with his face reddened.

"Think about it, Wally. He's older and more experienced. AND he was one of us. I'm game.", says Abigail.

"Me too.", says Hoagie. "Can't hold a grudge forever. It'll kill me."

Chad smirks at them all then frowns at Wally, who had yet to make a decision.

Though, he didn't like the idea, Wally finally agreed to let Chad lead them to Father. As they all went out the door, Chad was holding Kuki's hand, which made Wally more upset. He was the last to leave as he closes the door. They climbed into the plane and Chad took the pilot's seat. Hoagie, frowning, says, " _I'm_ usually the pilot."

"Who's the leader of this mission...?", he says back.

"Let him do what he wants.", whispers Nigel.

Hoagie groans. "Fine."

"We ready?", asks Chad.

Everyone said yes except for Wally, who was still upset. Abigail took off her sneaker and threw it at his head. Wally picks it up and spits in it then gives it back to her.

"You ass.", she says.

Wally smirks as he sits back down and off they flew.


	7. Feelings And Truth

As the teenage KND comrades, along with Chad, they were in the middle of downtown, their weapons in their hands. Nigel scanned the area with Hoagie, indicating that the coast was clear. Abigail silently follows them while Kuki, still pissed at Wally, moves with her, while Chad follows them. Wally rolls his eyes and goes off on his own. He didn't want to deal with Kuki any longer. Though, he knew he'd had to patch things up with her soon. Or else...Chad would. Wallabee shakes the thoughts of that disgusting bastard out of his Aussie head and focuses more on the mission to kill Father. He looks from the corner of his eye and saw Kuki holding Chad's hand, laughing with him. He tries to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How are you and Wallace there, Kukster?"

"Ugh. I don't even want to hear his name. How can he steal something then give it to me...? I know about his...problem. But...*long sigh*…it's complicated, Chad."

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out, Kuki. Wallace is a jerk."

"Wally...isn't a jerk, Chad. He just...has a bad temper. And he has some...issues at home."

Wally gulped. He prayed to God that Kuki wouldn't tell Chad, of all people, about his financial status.

"Oh, you mean his dad being broke. Heh. He should discipline Wally more often, you know."

"His dad works three jobs. AND he has Joey to look after. Mister Beetles can't handle all of that responsibility on his own."

Chad scoffs. "He can find someone to take care of Wally's crap."

"Divorce takes time, Chad. You know. Like a bad breakup."

"Have you ever had a bad breakup, Kuki...?"

Kuki hesitates.

Wally comes a bit closer.

"No. Well, not really. My parents have high standards for me."

"What...? Why?"

"Because of my background. My parents want me to live up to my Japanese heritage."

Chad shakes his head and groans. "If your parents can't accept you for being yourself, why are they here...?"

"They wanted me and my little sister to explore different cultures but...again, it's complicated."

Chad kissed the side of her temple. Holding her hand, he smiles at her, making Wally come over to them and say, "So, you're a Chad groupie, huh? You like someone who is WAY out of your league and OLDER than you..!?"

"Wallabee, I don't want to hear any thing else from you. You're a thief and...and...just a jerk!"

"Oh, I'M a jerk! Says the Japanese Benedict Arnold over here!"

"Wow...I'm surprised you've actually LEARNED something from history class!"

"Miss Kuki Sanban made a joke…! Hardy-har-har!"

Then, a fireball came at them, but they were unharmed.

Father.

Wally grabs Kuki by the arm and they ran off with Chad shooting at where the fireball came from. Kuki grabs him and ran off. Hoagie tries to contact Wally on his communicator.

"Wally. Are you guys ok?"

"Yea. How about you guys?"

"I think we found Father's whereabouts but my radar's not working right."

"Kuki and Chad aren't hurt."

"Good, good. Nigel's tryin' to find better-"

The signal cut off. Dammit. Father must have them. Wally threw his communicator in disgust and groans. Kuki comes to him.

"Is that Hoagie?"

"Yes. He's been caught by Father possibly."

"No...!"

Kuki's face got saddened and she cries. Chad comes over and growls at Wally.

"You made her upset, man?"

"No! I told her about the gang! Father's got them. Why do you always think I'm a bad guy? I'm not _you!_ "

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Boys, stop!"

Kuki got into the middle of them and placed both hands on their chests.

"We have to work together to complete this mission. Hoagie, Abby and Nigel are captured and it's our time to save them! Are you guys with me or against me...?"

Before the boys got to answer, they heard footsteps. A black figure with a pipe in his mouth comes near them. Father. And he brought a familiar group. A group of kids that they've faced in the past. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. And they're not alone. A tall black person with a ninja-like garb was standing with them, nun chucks in hands, mouth covered. Father comes to them, chuckling.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Door. And you're brought **Chad** here...Chad. How's it been, fellow young man?"

Chad was silent.

"Hm. Knew that you brats would be here."

"Let our friends go, Father.", says Kuki.

"not until I get what I want. World domination."

"Not if we're all dead.", says Wally.

The ninja comes forth and hits him on the head.

"Respect Father in front of us.", the ninja says.

The Delightful Children were standing and smiling.

"Either give us world domination or die...KND.", says Father.

"No way!", says Wally. "Like we're gonna stoop down to you bastards!"

Father chuckles and laughs wildly.

"Fine. Attack."

The ninja took off their mask, revealing that it was Cree.

Chad's heart drops.

"Dude...you're still working for him..?", asks Chad.

"You think I'm leaving after you left? You're a dumb ass! Me and Maurice went our separate ways after you left. Chad, you need to come back."

"No way, Cree."

"You're with the KNDorks now..?"

Chad looks at Wally and Kuki and says, "Yea."

Cree laughs while The Delightful Children knocked out Wally and Kuki. Chad turns around while Cree pinches his neck, making him faint.


	8. Wallabee and Kuki

As Chad opens his eyes, he looks around him and saw that he was in a darken mansion with a fireplace lit. Where were Kuki and Wally? Has Father gotten to them? He rubs his head and runs his fingers through his blonde hair as he slowly gets up, but he saw a shadow behind him. He turns around and saw Cree, not in her ninja garb, but a marron sweater and ripped skinny jeans, her Timberland boots comforting her feet. Her smirk spreading across her face. Her chocolate face.

"Where...are the kids, Cree?"

"Like I'm gonna tell YOU, the traitor, about our plans!"

"I'm **not** a traitor. YOU, Cree, just can't see what happened. Father...I left Father for MY own reasoning."

Cree scoffs.

"You can change, Cree. I know you can."

Cree came closer, her smile turned into a scowl as she raises a finger in his face.

"YOU LEFT US to go BACK into the STUPID KND dorks! YOU did it, Chad! YOU!"

Cree storms off but Chad grabs her wrist.

"What happened with you and Maurice?"

Cree shrugs as she said, "We broke up. Things have gotten different over the years and we became distant. Since you left, things changed."

"How...?"

Cree snatches her wrist away.

"No more questions, Dickson! Now's your time to die!"

Chad was face-to-face with her as she grabs her num-chuks from her pocket. Chad sighs as he crouches a bit.

"I don't want to fight you, Cree. You're my friend, remember?"

"Friends die, Chad.", she says with a straight face.

What was wrong with her? Has Father really made Cree go insane? Chad kicks Cree on the ribs, but she moved in time to grab his foot and twisted it sharply, throwing him against the wall afterward. Chad groans in pain as he slowly tries to get up but Cree was crowding over him, grabbing the front of his red shirt, face to face. THIS...was definitely his worst nightmare.

* * *

Wally was too busy mumbling loudly over the fact that none of this bullcrap would NEVER had happened if Chad wasn't on the team. Abby feel asleep; Nigel lost interest; Hoagie had no choice BUT to listen (due to the fact that they're best friends) and pretend to care; Kuki, finally speaking up, yells at him.

"Wally, shut UP. None of THIS wouldn't have happened if YOU weren't such a jackass!"

"OOO!", says Abby. "THAT actually caught my attention!"

"Mines too.", says Hoagie.

Nigel nods.

The TND were inside of Father's basement, shackles on both ankles and wrists. Though Wally was the strongest, he, too, was unable to break the damn shackles. Wally groans as he tries to pull the shackles, but Abby was too busy laughing at him to care.

"Shut up, Abigail."

She didn't shut up. She kept laughing, to his dismay.

Wally eventually gave up and sighed.

"This shit is stupid..."

The Delightful Children were watching them struggle as they have their weapons in their possession.

The one with the football helmet spoke up.

"Give it up, TND. You'll never escape. Father dearest has planned for every single contingency."

The fat girl agrees as she laughs a snort-like laugh, making Hoagie blush. Abigail saw him and said, "The HELL, Hogarth!?"

Hoagie shakes his head and says, "Huh...? What happened?"

Abby and Wallabee groan while Kuki gasps in awe.

"Hoagie's in LOVE!", she says in a squeal.

"No, I'm not...! Kuki!"

"Haha...!"

Wally couldn't help himself but snicker but quickly stopped when Kuki looks at his direction.

Wally coughs to cover up what he's done and says, "What?"

Kuki shakes her head and scoffs. "Some things never change."

"What was that?"

"None of your business."

"Will you two knock it off and apologize already? My wrists are hurting me!", says Nigel.

The girl with the bow on her head laughs. "You TND idiots are HILARIOUS!"

The Delightful Children laugh but later the laughter dies down when Father walks into the room.

"Don't stop the fun when I come in. It's **beautiful** to see you guys suffer. You TND kids excite me."

"How typical, Father, that watching kids makes you happy.", says Wally. "Sounds SO much like what a pedophile might do..."

Kuki and Hoagie snicker at him while Father blows into his pipe, his legs crossed. Though they can't see his face (nor his skin to be exact, for he was basically a black...hollow man), it was clear that he was content. Which made Wally angrier. Wally struggles again to break the shackles but Father comes closer.

"You idiot. GIVE it up. You're under my control now..."

Just then, Cree busts inside. Chad in her grasp. From the look on his bruised pretty boy face, he lost the fight. To a girl. Wow...

"Chad, look at your friends.", she says. "We've won. This coulda been OUR victory..."

She stops when she sees her little sister in shackles.

"Oh, this is too **precious**! Abigail...and her friends...in the hands of Father...! YES!"

Abigail rolled her eyes.

Cree grins as she comes close to her sister's face.

"Abigail."

"Cree. How I'm **not** surprised that you're still a villain. Did Maurice become smart enough to leave your crazy ass?"

Cree grabs the front of her blue t-shirt but stops. Something inside her was telling her not to do it. Cree lets go of Abby's shirt and says, "Shut up."

Abigail laughs before seeing Wally struggle again and Chad's bruised-up face.

"Chad, did you LET my sister kick your ass?"

"Shut up, Lincoln."

Wally gave up again as he curses under his breath.

Cree threw Chad on the ground but he slowly gets up.

"Listen, Cree. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Yea, right. I LOVE my life, Dickson. YOU left us for THEM."

Cree points to the TND, their faces scowling at her.

"Cree, I know you're still mad at me, and more mad at Maurice, but look at this...do you REALLY want to make your sister suffer? Look at Abby! She looked UP to you back then. Seeing you like this now...*sigh*….I can't speak for her, but I can speak for myself that I miss the crew. I miss the good times. I miss...you."

Cree's eyes soften up for a bit before scowling again.

"Yea, right...! You're lying."

"Cree, if I were lyin', I'd wouldn't have this look on my face. I loved you, Cree."

"Wh...why are you tellin' me this now?"

"You were dating Maurice at the time."

Wally looks at Kuki, who was looking at Chad sadly, and pulls at the shackles.

"Chad, you're...you're...", Cree was shaking her head now. "I...do you still...have them...for me?"

This was a firepit for Chad to walk now. Why? Because of Kuki. One false word could make their relationship crumble. But, did they have a relationship in the first place? Would Kuki understand? Honesty IS the best policy. But, not in cases like these...

Chad sighs and takes a deep breath, nodding his head with his eyes closed, if not to see both Cree's and Kuki's faces. "But, they died when Maurice asked you out."

Cree's eyes were swelling up with tears, as were Kuki's.

Wally, however, finally got the shackles off of his wrists and ran up to punch Father, unexpectendly, in the jawline, as he got his friends' weapons back. Breaking his friends' shackles, Wallabee attacks the Delightful Children with his bazooka, hitting one of the tall boy's leg, but wounding him. The fat girl carries him away while they ran with Father, but Hoagie wounds Father with his stun-gun. Wally screams with triumph but couldn't help himself but to look at Kuki, who was looking at Chad and Cree hugging. Wally comes close to her and taps on her shoulder, scaring her. He takes her chin and lifts it so she can look him in the eye and kisses her softly, shocking her, but she closes her eyes slowly and kisses him back. Hoagie and Nigel were handcuffing the bad guys when they look at their teammates kissing. Hoagie cheers, making Wally and Kuki seperate. Wally growls and chases Hoagie around while Abigail shakes her head and calls the police. As the police arrested the Delightful Children and Father, who was laughing as he went inside the cop car, the TND cheer as they high-five each other. Hoagie ruffles Wally's hair and asks him if he and Kuki are gonna be an 'item' now. Abigail laughs and says, "Wally can't get dates even if his life was depended on."

Nigel chuckles under his breath and coughs fake-like so Wally doesn't beat him up. Wally, however, smirks as he slowly holds on to Kuki's hand, making her blush and smile shyly. Abigail looks around her and asks, "Where's Chad...and my sister?"

They shrug.

Then, they see two people holding hands, walking together. A familiar pair. Chad and Cree. They smile as they wave at the older kids. Chad nods his head and Cree sticks her tongue at them playfully as they leave. Nigel laughs and wraps his arms around Hoagie and Abigail.

"Another mission completed. What now?"

"How about...eating some hamburgers...?", asks Hoagie with a smile.

"Is FOOD the only thing you think about, Hogarth?", jokes Abigail.

Hoagie blushs.

Wally laughs and says, "Who's payin'?"

"NOT you, obviously!", jokes Nigel.

"Haha, _Niggie_!", joke Wally, running as Nigel was chasing him. Abigail hugs Kuki from behind and asks her if she was REALLY considering going out with Wallabee. Kuki looks at her and says, "Yea. I mean...I know that he didn't mean to steal...but I...like him."

Abigail scoffs playfully and wraps her arm around Kuki as the five best friends go off to eat hamburgers.

 **The End!**


End file.
